


Corruption

by JusticeCross



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeCross/pseuds/JusticeCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma finds himself with the strong desire to corrupt the innocent running back. HirumaXSena Yaoi-oneshot First time writing Yao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sena gasped as he was pushed roughly up against the wall of the training room, heat rushing up his neck and infusing into his cheeks. “H-Hi-Hiruma? What are you doing?”

Hiruma’s smirk flashed in the dark lighting. “You are so fucking innocent.” He practically growled as he leaned over Sena one long fingered hand burying itself deeply into Sena’s thick wild brunet locks, his fierce green eyes glittering viciously as his face hovered only centimeters from Sena’s. Sena was hyper aware of Hiruma’s hot breath ghosting over his mouth and the sudden sharp tug on his hair caused him to gasp slightly as tingles spread from his scalp down through the rest of his body in waves. “You’re so innocent,” Hiruma repeated his lips brushing Sena’s ear. “It just makes me want to corrupt you fucking shrimp.”

Sena gave a startled yelp and clung desperately to Hiruma’s shoulders as he assaulted his ears with his sharp demonic teeth. Sena’s next gasp was muffled as Hiruma slanted his hand firmly across his mouth, jerking him around and into his lap as he settled onto one of the benches.

Heat started infusing itself under Sena’s skin and he squirmed against Hiruma’s chest. Sena blushed fiercely as he felt cold metal snap around his wrist. “Hiruma!” he whined squirming again, trying to gain his own feet. Hiruma snarled, pushing Sena onto his knees grabbing his hair and yanking his head back so that Sena was forced to stare up at his face. Hiruma chuckled evilly, “Sena I’ve seen where your eyes linger. You want this and I guarantee that you’re going to like it. I know you’re more of a slut then you’ve let on.”

As Hiruma talked Sena’s eyes got wider and wider and his skin took on deep hue of crimson. Hiruma cackled as he straddled Sena’s hips viciously slanting his mouth across Sena’s before he could form more words of protest. Sena’s mind went blank as Hiruma pressed his lips across his own a vicious assault that had Sena submitting instantly. His muscles trembled as Hiruma forced Sena’s mouth open with his tongue laying claim to the boy beneath him. Sena was unable to stop the small moan that seeped from his mouth as Hiruma lightly nicked his lip with one of his sharp canines. Hiruma pulled back slightly to watch the small bead of crimson well up before he claimed the very essence of Sena on the tip of his tongue.

Sena panted heavily watching through half lidded eyes, unaware of the seductive rolling of his hips or the deep fog of lust that clouded his vision. “Hiruma?” He murmured for the third time but this time the sound of his name had Hiruma swallowing a groan of his own, that one word dripped with silent pleading and heat, so much heat. Hiruma lightly spread his hand across Sena’s neck putting just the slightest pressure forcing Sena to bend backward, the bench supporting his shoulders. Behind him Sena’s handcuffed hands curled tightly his nails digging deep into his skin as he tried to focus, even slightly, but the weight of Hiruma on his thighs and the spread of his hand across his neck was too much for his overheated brain. From his new position Sean could see nothing but the whitewashed ceiling of the training room and this heightened his apprehension even more as he felt Hiruma’s weight shifting forward. Sena’s shout had Hiruma growling as he applied even more pressure to the small boy’s neck with his sharp teeth, beneath him the running backs small hips bucked and Hiruma had to plant on hand on his hip to hold him still as he continued his assault on the column of his thin neck as Sena started letting out breathless moans.

Hiruma chuckled darkly against Sena’s neck. “I knew you really would like it rough.” Almost viciously Hiruma shoved his hand up Sena’s shirt seeking and locating his small pert nipple, giving it a vicious tug before he rolled it firmly between his fingers. Sena screamed silently his back bowing so violently that his head bounced off the wood of the bench, the pain just another layer of sensation to the wave that was already sweeping over him.

“Please, please Hiruma.” The words left Sena’s mouth but he had no real idea what he was asking for, all he knew was he was drowning in fire and Hiruma was the only one that could fight the flames. Under the onslaught of sensation Sena was unaware of his shirt being ripped from his torso leaving his chest bare to the hungry gaze of the demon perched above him, said demon wasted no time in latching his mouth over Sena’s neglected nipple even as his fingers continued the onslaught on his first.  
The pain spiked pleasure was too much and Sena felt himself slipping away from the world but before the black spots could completely consume his vision the sensations stopped and Sena gasped in as much cooling air as he could, his eyes held tightly shut as he tried to regain some control of his body.

“Look at me.”

Sena was unable to deny the command, the dark promise in it too much for him. Hiruma’s grin was large and wicked as he pulled his tight black turtle neck over his head causing Sena’s mouth to go painfully dry as he eyes roved over the tight corded muscle of his quarterback’s chest. “Don’t you dare feint on me you little shit, we haven’t even gotten to the good part.”

Sena shuttered, for some reason the harsh words stroked the fire inside of him as Hiruma cackled above him, the fire reflected in his own eyes. Hiruma quickly removed the rest of Sena’s clothes not taking the chance that his playmate would gain back enough sense to try and make him stop. Sena was unable to even form enough coherent thought to be embarrassed as Hiruma’s eyes raked possessively over his body, drinking in the sight before he once again swooped down to claim Sena’s lips. Sena whimpered as Hiruma’s slack covered leg brushed against his already straining erection. Sena’s head whipped to the side with a gasp as Hiruma’s fingers flicked teasingly over the tip while simultaneously biting hard enough on his collarbone to leave a deep purpling mark.

“That’s right,” Hiruma snarled, “I want to hear my fucking slut moan.”

Sena granted his wish with a full throated moan ripped from the very depths of his being as Hiruma took a firm grip on his erection stroking it repeatedly. Sena sucked blindly as three long fingers were pushed forcefully into his mouth. “Tch, that right, suck them, get them good and slick.” Sena obeyed immediately his tongue swirling desperately across the digits. Hiruma snarled again as he pulled his fingers from Sena’s mouth with an audible pop, as saliva dripped slightly from his fingers. “Soon you’re going to be doing that to my cock.” He murmured into Sena’s ear as he moved of his lap and turned him around forcing Sena’s torso across the bench.

Sena grasped and wiggled as something cold and wet slipped between his ass cheeks stroking and prodding. “But not today, I’ve waited too long to take you here.” His last word was punctured by a pained groan from Sena as Hiruma forced two fingers deep into the younger boy’s ass. Hiruma wrapped his free hand once again around Sena’s erection distracting him as he started to move his fingers in and out of his anus. The tight clenching muscles driving Hiruma wild. Quickly losing control Hiruma pushed his third finger into him, scissoring and twisting them as Sena groaned. Suddenly Sena threw his head back a hoarse shoat echoing from the walls. Hiruma smirked biting and licking Sena’s back as he pointedly dragged his fingers across Sena’s prostate turning the boy into a moaning mess beneath him.

“Fuck,” Hiruma growled pulling his fingers out and quickly re-positioning Sena, pushing his face into the ground and dragging his hips high into the air. Hiruma kneeled behind him taking only the time to free is leaking erection from the confines of his slacks before he started to rub it against Sena. Sena whimpered at the loss of the pleasure Hiruma’s fingers had been bringing him and pushed back desperately against the new pressure that was rubbing against him. Hiruma delved one hand into Sena’s hair while the other helped to push his straining cock past the tight virgin ring of muscle that ringed the opening of his anus.

Hiruma grunted, “God your ass is so greedy, just trying to suck me in.” Sena gave a breathless groan as the fire was dampened slightly as the burn inside him became painful. Biting his lip he kept himself from crying out as Hiruma sheathed himself fully inside of him. Hiruma pressed his chest tightly against Sena’s back, his breathing ragged as he forced himself to hold still for a moment. The hand in Sena’s hair tightened as Hiruma shallowly thrust his hips forward grunting at the tight heat engulfing his cock.  
Sena’s pained gasp started turning desperate and needy again as Hiruma started picking up the pace, pulling his cock almost fully out before slamming it back in again. Growling Hiruma changed his angle slightly and sheathed himself almost violently into the boy beneath him who let out a ragged scream of pleasure as Hiruma found his prostate.

“That’s right,” Hiruma snarled as he fucked the younger male who gasped his name repeatedly.

“Please Hiruma, please more.” He begged. Hiruma purred in approval, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Sena’s cock, stroking at the same rate he fucked. Sena became unable to do anything more than moan and scream as pleasure stole all reason from his mind. Tension gathered in the pit of his stomach at a dangerously alarming rate. Hiruma’s thrusts became erratic and desperate until he buried his teeth into Sena’s shoulder. The sharp sensation was just enough to push Sena over the edge his muscles locking tight as his orgasm slammed into him hard. Hiruma thrust into him a couple more times as Sena’s ass muscles milked the seed from him.

Exhausted Sena slid full length on the floor his face turned toward the wide, his eyes shut. Hiruma kneeled above him panting heavily as he looked down on his running back. Slowly Sena’s eye opened to stare at him and Hiruma uncharacteristically felt a small spike of fear that the boy would condemn him but the fear melt away as a small smile quirked Sena’s lip

“Hiruma?”

“hmm?”

“I think you succeeded in corrupting me.”

"Fucking shrimp"


	2. chapter two

Sena couldn’t keep his eyes from returning to Hiruma who sat tapping away on his laptop. Biting his lip he looked away as he forced himself to casually change out of his football pads. After practice he usually ran straight home but today he felt like taking a cold shower before starting the trek. 

Sena entered the shower stall, sighing as the cold water fell on him. It had been over a week sense Hiruma had trapped Sena in the club room and had his way with him but had not shown any inclination to repeat the process. Sena groaned and thumped his head against the stall wall, as thoughts of that night flooded his mind. It had been a confusing experience at first, he had been unable to comprehend what Hiruma could possibly want to do to him, but it had quickly turned into the most arousing experience he had ever had. Sena flushed as heat started to wash through him again as he remembered what exactly Hiruma had done to him, how exactly it had felt. Sena moaned as he remembered Hiruma caressing him, biting at his neck. 

With an angry snarl Sena stomped out of the shower, quickly drying his hair and pulling on a pair of sweats before storming into the main room of the club. Hiruma looked up from his laptop one eyebrow raising as he looked over Sena’s half naked state.

“You got something you want to say, fucking shrimp?”

Sena faltered, his anger leaving him in a rush, replaced by embarrassment. Sena fidgeted as Hiruma continued to stare expressionlessly at him. Sena muttered something not looking at the man before him who slowly moved his laptop to the table before he stood and walked around it. Hiruma sat casually on the edge of the table, folding his arms across his chest as he pointedly looked Sena over.

“Well?” He murmured quietly, “Let’s hear it chibi.”

Sena self-consciously folded an arm across his chest, and stared at the wall, gasping when the world tipped around him. Sena stared wide eyed at Hiruma, who grinned above him, his pointed teethe flashing. Hiruma pinned him firmly to the table, holding both of his wrists above his head, one leg pressed firmly between Sena’s. Hiruma watched as a flush stained Sena’s cheeks and his eyes darkened with desire. Hiruma leaned down so that he was hovering just above Sena. “Explain yourself properly.” He breathed across Sena’s lips, pushing his leg into Sena who gasped, arching off the table. Hiruma blinked in surprise when Sena’s eyes suddenly flashed with anger, “You have to take responsibility!” He snapped. 

Hiruma moved back slightly, observing Sena curiously, “You have to take responsibility.” He repeated, “For making me like this.” 

Hiruma smiled sadistically, “I see, you’re upset because I haven’t fucked you since that night.” Sena flushed, obviously losing his confidence. Hiruma cackled before moving both of Sena’s wrists in one hand, grasping Sena’s jaw firmly he forced him to tip his head back slightly to give him better access to his lips. Hiruma aggressively claimed Sena’s mouth, demanding entrance immediately. Sena shuttered, hesitating only a second before submitting to Hiruma’s demands. Hiruma roughly pushed him firmly against the table, his hand releasing Sena’s jaw, stroking down across Sena’s chest, caressing the skin and flicking across his nipples. Sena shuttered, moaning into Hiruma’s mouth.

Hiruma smiled evilly against Sena’s lips, he was much more responsive this time around, already starting to wither in desperation beneath him. Sena panted, already feeling like he was drowning in heat. He opened his eyes slightly as Hiruma moved away, unconsciously flicking his tongue out to stroke his abused lips. Hiruma’s eyes were bright and lust filled, his grin extremely satisfied with a hint of sadism in it. Hiruma leaned forward, wickedly dragging his tongue up Sena’s neck. Moaning Sena moved his head to give Hiruma more room, who took immediate advantage of it, biting and sucking at the exposed skin.

“Hiruma,” Sena breathed, “please…” Hiruma stopped, glancing up curiously at the note of pleading in Sena’s voice. “I want to touch you.” Sena whispered staring boldly into Hiruma’s eyes. 

Hiruma stared expressionlessly at Sena before slowly rolling Sena on top of him, allowing him to straddle his waist. Hiruma still held Sena’s wrists tightly in his grasp keeping them pinned behind Sena’s back as he used his other hand to support Sena’s back as he leaned forward biting and sucking at his chest. Hiruma growled falling back onto the table as Sena desperately rolled his hips, causing delicious friction. Narrowing his eyes in warning, Hiruma moved his hands to Sena’s waist grabbing his hips firmly. “Make it fast fucking shrimp.” 

Sena smiled tentatively, before hesitantly reaching out and pushing Hiruma’s back turtle neck up his chest. Hiruma shifted slightly to allow Sena to push the shirt farther up. Hiruma closed his eyes as Sena leaned forward, moving his lips across the expense of his chest. Sena pouted at his lack of response, sliding up Hiruma’s chest he flicked his tongue across his nipple, grinning as he felt Hiruma’s hands tighten further on his hips. Emboldened Sena scooted farther up, bracing one hand on the table and the other on Hiruma’s shoulder he gently nipped Hiruma’s ear, than flicked his tongue across it, the same way Hiruma did to him. Hiruma snarled, violently flipping Sena onto his stomach. Sena gasped as Hiruma ripped his sweats off. Hooking his leg under Sena’s he levered him so that his chest was pressed against the table but his waist was twisted far enough to give Hiruma access to his straining erection. Sena cried out, moaning desperately as Hiruma roughly fisted his erection, stroking it firmly.

“Keep your hands on the table.” Hiruma snarled, biting Sena’s back hard enough to draw blood. Sena pressed his face into his arms to try and muffle the sounds he was making but suddenly Hiruma grabbed his arms, stretching them over Sena’s head as his other hand left Sena’s erection to prod at his entrance. Sena shouted, pushing back against Hiruma. Sena withered unable to do anything as Hiruma firmly pushed a finger deep inside of him. Sena trembled as Hiruma begin to work a second finger in before he started to pump his fingers in and out of Sena, drawing strangled gasps from the younger male. 

Hiruma hummed approvingly as his running back gasped and arched, every muscle straining to find even more pleasure. “Please Hiruma! More!” Hiruma removed his fingers, before pushing three off them into Sena’s mouth, allowing Sena’s saliva to coat his fingers before he coated Sena’s hole with it, massaging it firmly. Sena cried out, turning his head he desperately sought Hiruma’s lips. Hiruma obliged him, distracting him with his mouth as he unzipped his pants before lifting Sena’s leg into the air, firmly pushing his erection into Sena’s ass. Sena broke the kiss off with a pained groan, burying his face into Hiruma’s neck as he sheathed himself self with a snarl. Hiruma gritted his teeth as he waited for Sena to adjust. Sena trembled before hesitantly pushing himself more firmly against Hiruma, grabbing Sena’s hip he thrust shallowly. Hiruma buried one hand into Sena’s hair, the other one grabbing Sena’s knee keeping his leg raised. Sena gasped, flinging his head back, “Hiruma!” he screamed. Hiruma grinned against his neck, picking up the pace, making certain to hit Sena in the right spot every time. 

Sena withered, unable to concentrate enough to continue begging as waves of heat crashed over him, increasing with every thrust of Hiruma’s hips. Hiruma pulled out to Sena’s groan of disappointment. Hiruma chuckled as he pushed Sena onto his back, hooking his legs firmly over his shoulders. Hiruma braced himself with his arms on each side of Sena’s face as he worked his cock back inside of Sena, who arched against the table pushing himself down onto Hiruma. Hiruma bent one arm for better leverage, planting his other hand on Sena’s hip he held him in place as he began to rock into him. Sena groaned, scratching at Hiruma’s back, head whipping back and forth as pleasure washed through him. Hiruma bit at Sena’s ear, licking away the pain.

Sena screamed his muscles locking down around Hiruma as he came, white cum streaking across his and Hiruma’s chest. Hiruma groaned at the feeling of Sena’s twitching ass muscles; a few more thrusts sent Hiruma over the edge. Sena groaned at the feeling of Hiruma cuming inside of him. Sena trembled underneath Hiruma, staring up at him with dazed eyes. Hiruma smirked leaning forward he pecked Sena’s lips before sliding out of him. Hiruma stood with his back to Sena as he straightened his clothes.

“Hiruma?” Sena asked hesitantly. Hiruma turned to glance at him over his shoulder, one fang visible as he smirked. “Don’t worry fucking shrimp. I’ll take complete responsibility for corrupting you.”


End file.
